


There Are No Roses in Space

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Klance Valentine's Collection - 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Dumb boys being dumb, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is Extra, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Romantic Gestures, Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: Lance wants to bring Keith roses for their first date, but he has a bit of a problem: they're in space. Roses don't grow in space.Luckily, Lance isn't the type to back down from a challenge.





	There Are No Roses in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 1 of the [Klance edition](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156709867108/14-days-of-valentines-klance-edition) of my annual "14 Days of Valentines" challenge. The prompt of the day was "Roses". This fic can be found on tumblr [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156709959193/1-roses-klance).
> 
> no s3 spoilers pls, i ain't ready for that shit

“So, Keith and I have our first date tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hunk said. “You haven’t stopped talking about it.”

Lance groaned and put his elbows on the counter, resting his chin in his hands. “I know, I know, I know, I just... _ugh_ , I don’t know what to do.”

“It can’t be that hard,” Hunk said, stirring something in his mixing bowl as he futzed around in the kitchen. His apron was already covered in alien flour. “I mean, just do whatever you’d normally do if you were hanging out with him.”

“But then it wouldn’t be a date!”

“What is a date if it’s not just hanging out?” Hunk asked, and _damn,_ he had a point.

“I don’t know—I guess a date is supposed to be more... romantic?” Lance said. “Like, more holding hands, and that shit?”

Hunk nodded. “Okay, easy. You hold hands. Sounds like a plan to me.”

“I just feel like I’m missing something,” Lance said. “Like, should I do something special? Should I bring him something?”

“You could get him roses,” Hunk suggested, and, _holy shit,_ that right there—that was it.

“Hunk,” Lance said, “I love you, man. That’s perfect.”

“Really? I mean, okay,” Hunk said. “Good luck finding roses in space, I guess?”

Oh. Right. Space.

That could end up being a problem. 

—

“Coran!” Lance yelled, jogging across the hallway to catch up. “I have a question.”

“Oh, hello, Lance!” said Coran. “What’s ticking? Need a hand changing the gravity settings at the pool again?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew if there were any plants on this ship, specifically flowers...?”

“Flowers, eh?” Coran said, stroking his mustache. “I’m not sure if we have any flowering plants on board like you have on Earth.... But I think we do have some Acaroo plants, which have some flower-like appendages. Only instead of petals they have teeth, and they’ll try to bite your head off if you get too close! Ah, I remember one time when I was just a boy—”

“So, uh, no flowers?” Lance interrupted.

“I’m afraid not,” Coran said. “What do you need flowers for, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Oh, I’m giving them as a gift,” Lance said. “Just, you know. Like you do.”

“Well, good luck! I hope you find a suitable replacement!”

“Thanks,” Lance sighed.

Well, it didn’t look like it was going to be as simple as going flower picking. If it were easy, Lance mused, it wouldn’t really be a romantic gesture, now would it?

—

Lance tried asking Pidge next.

“Hey, uh, Pidge?”

“Yeah?” Pidge replied, taking her head out from underneath the control panel she was fiddling with. The screen was flashing with strings of Altean characters he couldn’t understand. Pidge must have been doing more studying. “What’s up?”

“So, you remember how back on Olkari you had that whole thing where you communed with the plants or whatever?” Lance asked.

“Uh,” Pidge squinted. “I guess?”

“Do you think you and your lion could maybe, I don’t know, make a plant grow for me really fast? Like, a specific kind of plant? Flowers? Roses would be great.”

“So, I don’t know what they taught you in your elementary school science classes,” Pidge said, “but spontaneous generation isn’t really a thing. I’m pretty sure I’d have to have seeds or something.”

“But you made vines grow out of those cube things from _nothing_!” Lance insisted. “They just straight-up burst into plants!”

“Well,” she said, then paused. “I guess that’s true. Huh. I wonder how it did that. Maybe spores? Or—”

“Does this mean you can try? With the roses, I mean,” Lance interrupted.

Pidge shrugged. “Sure, it’s worth a shot. At the very least I’ll get to run some tests to see if I can figure out how this plant thing works.”

They walked over to the hanger where the Green Lion was waiting for them, standing at attention. “Stay here,” Pidge said as she clambered inside. “I’ll try to... uh, ‘plant’ some stuff, and you let me know if it’s working.”

“You got it,” Lance replied.

The first test just made a bunch of vines. The second test also made a bunch of vines. So did the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth tests. The seventh test made—you guessed it—even more vines. Lance was getting pretty tired of this.

“Hey, Pidge?” Lance shouted up at the Green Lion’s head.

“Yeah?”

“Any chance you could escalate the tests a little? All we’re getting is vines.”

“I know, but with the scientific process you have to test a certain number of times to make sure that—”

“Please,” Lance begged. “Just... try something new. For me?”

There was a short pause. “...Okay, fine. But if this whole thing fucks up, it’s your fault.”

“Deal,” Lance said.

The whole thing fucked up. They were going to have vines growing out of the hangar walls for months.

So. If he couldn’t find roses, and he couldn’t grow roses, well... Lance was just going to have to be creative.

—

“...What are those?” Keith asked, eyeing the bouquet in Lance’s hand a little skeptically. Lance didn’t exactly blame him—he’d never been much of an arts and crafts kind of guy, so despite the hour he’d spent trying to tape red fabric to pieces of leftover Altean electric wire, the makeshift flowers still looked pretty shitty. But that was beside the point.

“They’re roses,” Lance explained. “I thought that since this was our first date, I should bring flowers, but we’re sort of in space, so.... This is the best I could do.”

Keith gave the “roses” one more dubious look before accepting them hesitantly, holding them in his hand like he was afraid they might explode. “Thanks...” he said. “That was, uh... thoughtful.”

“It was no trouble,” Lance said, even though _ohhhh boy_ , had it been.

“I didn’t get you anything,” Keith said, frowning slightly.

“Well, I mean, you didn’t have to,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just did it because I’m extra. So. You’re good.”

“But what if I wanted to get you something?” Keith asked.

“Uh,” Lance started, but then Keith was taking a step forward into Lance’s personal space, and then he was standing on his toes, stretching up a little and— _holy shit_. Keith kissed Lance’s cheek.

Almost as soon as he’d done it he stepped away, leaving Lance with nothing but a heart attack and the memory of Keith’s lips on his face. “Wow,” Lance said, because honestly, what the fuck else could he say? _Keith just kissed his cheek_.

“What?”

“Uh....”

“It was just a kiss on the cheek. It’s not like I stuck my tongue down your throat or anything,” Keith said. Lance’s brain short-circuited at the phrase “tongue down your throat”, but he tried to play it cool.

“Mhm,” he said coherently. Keith rolled his eyes.

“C’mon. Let’s go to the observation deck,” he said, grabbing Lance’s wrists. His fingers were warm against Lance’s skin. “I noticed that we were passing alongside an asteroid belt earlier so hopefully we should still be able to see some of it if we hurry.”

“Sure,” Lance said, letting himself be pulled along. “Sounds like a plan.”

Keith didn’t set down the roses once the whole night. Lance counted that as a success.

Romantic gestures really did go a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Klance fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=10104017&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
